Forever and Always
by S-bell
Summary: Sequel to Orphans. Four years later. Stars with our marriges. I suck at summaries because I never want to give to much away! Please, PLEASE R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the deal. If you haven't read the story **Orphans** that I posted, go to my profile page and READ IT! Because if you want to read this story, you have to read that first, because this is a sequel, and some of the stuff won't make any sence if you haven't read the first one. Anyways, for those of you who have read **Orphans**, It's four years later. We're out of high school, and Alice planned Lawrea's, Kat's, and Nessie's triple wedding, so all three of us are getting married at once. I'm just going to skip through the whole wedding planning, and go straight to the day of. Over these four years we found out that Kat has telekinesis, and we don't know if I have a power yet.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lawrea'sPOV**

I woke up from an almost sleepless night in a daze. Kat was hurrying around the room, making her bed, packing, and just plain freaking out. I wondered how I had slept through her ranting.

"I still haven't seen my dress! Why did Alice insist that I wait? Why did I listen! And I don't know where that dark purple dress is for my reception! Oh, Lawrea, you're awake! That's good, you can help me find my dress." She said in a flurry. To a human, they wouldn't be able to make out individual words.

"I still have to pack Kat. And I just woke up!" I went to our walk-in closet and got on some really comfy sweats and pulled my hair back in a pony. THen I spotted the dress Kat had been looking for. "Here." I said, tossing it at her as I went for my suitcase.

"Oh, thanks. Hey, Alice left these for us to pack last night." She threw some lacey langre at me and I blushed.

"God, she would." I muttered, as I folded them and put them in my bag. I added a short black dress, some shorts and tank-tops, and then I put my bathroom stuff in. Kat, Ness, and I had agreed to let Alice pack one of our bags, as long as we packed the other. Part of that was the fact that Alice actually knew where we were going. The three of us knew where the others were going, but we had no idea ourselves. Kat was going to Tokyo, Japan (I had helped with that one, Kat had always wanted to go to Japan.) and Ness was going to Isle Esme. I really had no clue as to where I was going. As far as I knew, Kat and Ness didn't either.

"Hey, Lawrea give me one hint as to where I'm going." Katime begged for the hundreth time.

"Nope. Just going to say that your going to love it. What about mine?" I hinted.

"Oh, well . . . No. But your definatly going to love yours, too." Kat responed. I stuck my tounge out at her. She mirrored me. We both started laughing.

"Can you believe we're getting married today?" I asked, when we had calmed down some. My stomach flipped as I imagined Embry at the altar.

"No. I'm so nervous!" Kat said.

"Me too. I don't think I'll be able to eat until this whole thing is over."

"Ditto. At least Alice planned the whole thing, so we didn't have to worry about that."

"True. Let's go downstairs." We had finished packing, and we went downstairs. Charlie and Sue were standing there with Alice, who was desprately trying to get upstairs. All I could think was you have to love Sue. She was making as many excuses for us as she possibly could.

"Sue!" I called.

"Oh, your up." She almost sounded disapointed.

"Yeah. Alice, give us a second to get our bags and we'll be down there." She nodded.

"Okay. But one thing first."

"What?"

"What are you _wearing?_" She asked with discust.

"You're putting me in a wedding dress in an hour anyways, Alice. I figured I could wear this for one hour."

"Alright. But only because you're going to be beautiful in a little while. So beautiful that it will wipe any memory of ever having seen you in this." She walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get our stuff and go." I said to Kat, who was smiling. We grabbed our bags and in minutes we were out the door. In minutes we were stuck in Alice's bathroom, and she was hurrying between the three of us; getting makeup and hair ready. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed how Alice had used the dark eyeshadow she put on me to enhance my eye color. There was a clear shiny lip gloss on my lips, and my hair was in a half-up half-down do. I looked at at Kat and she had her hair piled on her head in a beautiful bun, and her eyeshadow was grey, which brought out her green eyes. She had the same lip gloss on. Nessie's hair was down, and Alice had curled it, so it fell in delicate waves down her back. Her eyeshadow was light pink, and she also had the same lip gloss on.

"Okay, it's time to choose your dress." Alice said, and led us through her room to her vast closet. She led us all the way to the back, and I saw three white bags hanging. Alice unzipped them one by one. "Dress number one." She unzipped the one on the far right. It was a beaded top, and the bottem was very simple. At the wery top, beneath the bust, and at the bottem were light blue bands. Pretty, but not really my type, I saw Ness looked interested though.

"Dress number two." She unzipped the middle one. It was strapless, like the first, and was embeloshed with a flowery design. There was a pink belt and a slit in the back that was pink and beaded. I knew Kat loved it, and, once again, it was pretty, but it wasn't amazing.

"The last dress." She looked straight at me, with a slight smile on her face, as if she knew I wasn't that impressed with the last two. She unzipped it, and I let my jaw drop. It was perfect for me. It was also strapless. There was a purple belt and the skirt was a gathered full skirt. I absolutly loved it.

"Ness, go to your dress." She hurried to the first. "Kat." Katime nearly ran to the second as I finaly composed my face. "Lawrea." I stepped up to the dress.

"Alright. Time to help you get into these dresses." We stripped down to our underwear, and Alice slid Nessie's dress on first. Then Kat's, and then mine. I felt the dress slide over my body. When it was on, I twirled a litte bit and I felt the silk brush against my legs. This was definately my dream dress.

"Okay, now that your dressed, shoes, and acessories." We followed Alice to another spot in her closet, I swear, the place was as big as the living room downstairs! "Here Kat, I had these set aside for your dress." She pulled out some soft pink heels; Kat took them and put them on.

"Lawrea, these go with your dress." A pair of purple ballet flats with a slightly open toe. I slid them on.

"And Nessie, here are your shoes." She took a pair of white sandals with a small heel and handed them to Ness. Then we turned toward the drawrers with jewelery upon jewelery upon jewelery.

"I trust you enough to pick out your own jewelery, but I have to aprove it." We nodded, and began digging through it. I found a really old looking silver necklace, and I showed it to Alice.

"This okay?" I asked.

"Perfect. Something borrowed and something old. That's from about 1929" She said.

"Wow." I muttered as she put it on me. Then I went back for earrings. I found a beautiful pair of silver dangling earrings with blue jewels. I put them on and showed Alice.

"Yes. Something blue. The dress is something new, so your covered." She said, putting a silver chain with a pink heart on Kat.

"Can the necklace count for two?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Besides, the earrings are old and borrowed, too, so I think your safe. Now, I got yelled at for not making Bella look in a mirror on her wedding day, so I'm not going to make that mistake again. Since your the first done, you get the mirror first, but hurry, because I think Kat and Nessie are almost done." I nodded, and turned to the full length mirror. My eyes widened at my reflection.

On my head Alice had placed a veil before she had hurried back to Kat and Ness, and It was beaded on the edge. The gown fit me perfectly, showing the right curves, while hiding the ones you don't want anyone to see. I looked perfect.

_I can't wait to walk down that isle and see Embry!_ I thought, suprising myself. Wasn't it only an hour ago that my stomach was showing its acrobat skills at the thought of waking down the isle? Funny what your apperance will do to you. I moved aside when I saw Kat coming over. She was beautiful in her dress, and tears began to prick at my eyes as it finally set in that we were actually getting married. Nessie came over and looked in the mirror for a moment. She looked perfect in the mirmaid dress. She looked at us, and we all hugged.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" We all squealed. It would be offical that we belong to grooms and no one else, and that they belong to us.

**EmbryPOV**

Seth, Jacob, Edward and I all stood around in the kitchen waiting for the wedding to start. Edward began to chuckle, even though it was silent here.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Lawrea just saw her dress. She had a funny reaction it all." Edward answered.

"What did she do?" Edward's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. I laughed, and he smiled.

"Man, I can't believe that we're getting married!" Jacob muttered.

"I hear you. If you told me a year-oh, no, I knew I would be getting married to Katime four years ago." Seth said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I knew I would be married to Nessie ever since the moment she was born." Jake said.

"No, you mean ever since you stalked forwords to kill her." I corrected him, and he threw a bottle that was laying next to him at me.

"Dude! Watch it! This is champange!" I said, easily catching it. I put it in some ice, namely Edward's hand. He rolled his eyes at my thoughts, and I just grinned.

We just hung out for another half hour, when Alice came in.

"Is it time?" I asked, checking my watch.

"No. i just found out that Kat and Lawrea didn't eat this morning." She grabbed two granola bars.

"What do you expect Alice? When you got over there they hadn't come downstairs yet!" Edward said.

"Whatever. I have to bring these to them. We start at three, remember that!" She said, walking out the door. Seth, Jacob and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Like we could forget that!" We all said.

"It's _Alice,_ guys. What do you expect from a crazed pixie. She was lke this on my wedding day, too." We all shrugged. I looked at my watch again, it was two-thirty.

"Do you think we should get ready to go?" I said.

"Yes, we probably should. Alice still has the girls in her room, so we should be good." We left the kitchen and went to the doors where geusts were arriving. We stood arond and talked to the people until everyone went in. The three of us then had to walk down the isle and take our places at the altar, Jake in the middle, Seth on the right, and me on the left. We watched as Rosalie. Alice and Bella walked down the isle, with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They took the two front rows. Then Pachelbel's Canon began to play, and everyone stood for the brides to walk down the stairs.

All three were beautiful, but I couldn't take my eyes off Lawrea. She was walking to the left of Nessie, and Kat was on the right. They had their arms linked. Lawrea had a bouquet of diffrent purple flowers, Kat had pink, and Nessie had blue. I watched as Lawrea's bright blue eyes took in all the flowers covering every surface possible, all the people (she blushed when she saw them) and then her eyes met mine. They glistened with excitement and her smile expanded when she saw me. I smiled in response. God, I love her.

**Lawrea POV**

I didn't take my eyes off the ground as I walked down the stairs. With our luck one of us would trip and go sprawling, and take the othe two with them. Once we got past the tretcherous stairs, though, I couldn't look up fast enough. I looked around and saw the garlands of flowers, falling from every inimate object possible. I saw all the people who had come to witness mine, Kat's, and Nessie's marriage. They were staring at us, some simling, some with joyus tears in their eyes. I blushed when I caught the eyes of the ones looking at me. Then I finally saw Embry, and my smile grew on my face. All I wanted was to run to his arms, but in this dress, that was impossible. I struggled to keep the pace that I had practiced just last night. Embry was stunning in his classic black tux with a purple tie. Jacob had blue and Seth pink. I rolled my eyes, all Alice's doing, obviously.

When I finally got to the altar, and next to Embry's side, I didn't hesatate to clutch his arm to me, and smile at him, he grinned down at me, and I had to look away before I stopped breathing. I watched as Kat and Seth, then Jacob and Nessie, said their vows, and the promising 'I do'. Then it was my turn.

"I do." Embry said, his eyes sparkling. I didn't know I was crying until I had to choke out the words.

"I do." I wispered. Then it was time for the kiss. I reached up to my tiptoes ard threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him until I rean out of breath, about thirty seconds later. Then I leaned up to his ear and wispered "Later." Then I leaned away. I turned to see my two best friends turning to both look at me.

"We're married!" we all mouthed, then laughed. It was a strange feeling, I was almost so giddy that it hurt.

"I would like to announce to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Seth Clearwater, Mr and Mrs Jacob Black, and Mr and Mrs Embry Call."

It was so strange, having a half an hour change my name, and make nothing seem compleatly the same as it was before. Everything flowed quickly and smoothly into the tented backyard. I didn't see it as a bad sign that it was raining, just that it was the most probable. Alice had managed to make a tent seem like a top rated club. The lights were dimmed, and it didn't matter that it was four o'clock pm, the rain made it dark enough that it looked more like nine at night. The tableclothes were tied beneath the circular tables and the center pieces were white cow-lilies. It was absolutely gorgeous. We sat at a long table that was facing the dance floor and the geusts' tables. We enjoyed the early dinner/late lunch and watched our friends and family dance. Embry's father, Derek, came up to me.

"May I be honored by a dance with my daughter-in-law?" He asked.

"Of course." I stood and headed to the dance floor. Kat was dancing with Sue, in place of Harry, who had died, and Carlisle was dancing with Nessie, taking the place of Billy, who was in a wheelchair. Everyone else cleared the dance floor on request of the DJ.

"Let me know if I step on your foot, I'm not that great of a dancer." I wispered as we twirled.

"Oh, I know." He said, laughing. He obviuosly remembered the recent days he spent with me in dance class. Alice made us sign up, and the worst part was none of us were in the same class. She signed up for six sessions, one right after the other. I stomped on his foot for good mesure. He grinned.

"I never had a daughter." He said after a moment. The song was almost over. Next I would have to dance with Charlie. Alone on the floor. Alice had been forced to give us each our own dance with our fathers, what with Kat and I being adopted sisters.

"Your one of the lucky fathers. I always thought it would be hard to have a daughter; to be worried that she would find someone she was in love with. But also worried she didn't. You don't have to go through any of that, I'm already grown up, and taken." He laughed.

"So true. But I don't know if your grown up just yet."

"I'm 18. Legal adult here!" I said.

"Ahh, but you grow much faster then a human. Your really ten years younger then you look." I stuck my tounge out at him, and he smiled. The song ended.

"May I cut in?" Charlie came up to us, as a new song started. We began to sway akwardly from side to side, slightly spinning as we went. He wasn't very coardinated, and niether was I, so we couldn't do much. Embry and his mother danced on the floor with us. Thankfully giving the geusts somewhere else to look. When that song was finally over, I watched Kat and Charlie, then Carlisle and Nessie, have their dances. Then we cut the cake. I took my piece and shoved it into Embry's face. Everyone was laughing, even him. Then it was time for us to leave, so Kat, Ness and I rushed up stairs to get changed into our going away dresses. Mine was a knee-length purple party dress, with black lace over purple fabric. Kat's was pink, kneelength, with a black belt and black lace on the top. Nassie's was white with a blue flower pattern over the top. We went back outside to say goodbye to our families.

It was a tearful goodbye, and we all got into one car. I waved goodbye to Charlie and Sue as we drove off, and then turned back in.

"Question, why are we all in the same car?" I asked.

"Because we're going to the same place." Jacob stated.

"We're having a honeymoon together?" I asked, horrified at the thought. Not that I didn't love them, but I'd rather not be around them during . . . I shook my head to clear my now tangled thoughts. The boys laughed, and I could tell the girls were as horified by the thought as I was.

"No. We're going to the airport. _Then_ we go our seprate ways." Seth said, barking out a laugh. **(AN:LOL! XD)**

"Oh, okay." I said, blushing. Embry kissed my cheek. I giggled and turned to him, serching. He kissed my slowly and deeply for a long time.

"Hello? You only have a little longer to hold out! There are other people in the car!" I heard Jacob say. Then he made a noise like somebody elbowed him in the gut, probably Nessie. I pulled away from Embry as Jacob said, "What!" I rolled my eyes as Kat gave me a thumbs up.

When we finally go to the airport, we all piled out of the car, and grabbed our things. Then we headed in, went through all the secuity without a hitch, and it was time to go our seprate ways.

"I'll tell you all about it when we can talk next." I promised the girls.

"Definatly. Sme here." Kat said.

"Ditto. Love you guys. See you soon!" Ness said. We all hugged and headed out.

"Sooo . . ." I said as we walked away. "Where are we going?"

"No chance. You will love it though." Embry assured me. I began grumbling about how I was the last to know and that was so unfair and how I hate suprises. Even though I loved them; a fact Embry was sure to point out. Thanks . . . He was smiling the entire time. We got on the plane, and I checked my phone for the exact time we took off, because Embry wouldn't even tell me how long the flight was. He thoought I would figure it out from that. As if. I fell asleep on Embry's shoulder quickly after take off.

Embry woke me when we began the desent. i checked the phone again. Had I really slept for twenty-four hours? Apperently, because my phone had the same time as when we took off. I looked off Embry's phone quickly, and saw we had diffrent times. My clock was stuck on seven fourty-six. Nice . . . So I had only slept for four hours, because it was one in the morning. I glanced out the window, hoping for a further illumination as to where the hell we were. Everything was dark-due to how early it was-so that was no help. Most likely part of his plan.

"Will you tell me where we are?" I asked.

"Nope. You'll find out in the morning." Embry said. He wasn't looking at me so he wouldn't cave and tell me.

"But it _is_ the morning." I whined.

"You know what I mean."

"Fine." I said, a plan forming. If he was holding something back from me, then I could hold myself back on him. I smiled evily inside. He had no idea what awaited him when we got to the hotel.

We got off the plane and grabbed our baggage. Then we flagged a taxi, and pulled up in front of a hotel. We checked in and went upstairs tothe honeymoon suite. I put my one bag down and went into the bathroom.

"See you soon, Mr. Call." I wispered as I passed him. I glanced back to see him sit down on the bed and kick his shoes off. I put my hair down and changed into some of the langre thet Alice had packed me. Then I came out, and Embry was just wearing his boxers.

"Hi." I said, smiling slightly. He turned to me, and his eyes bugged out before he composed his face.

"Hey." He grinned and pulled me toward him. He went for a kiss. Cue Mission Impossible theme song now. I ducked out od the way, and twirled gracefully out of his arms. I grinned wider.

"Hey!" He frowned, then smiled again. "Oh, I get it. You want me to chase you." He followed me around the room, before finally telling me it was too late at night to be running around.

"It was your idea." I responded.

"No, it was yours." He said gently, pulling me onto the bed with him. Once again, I pulled away. "I told you it was too late for that."

"Man, I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now. I'm holding out on you, because I want something." I said.

"What do you want?"

"Geuss."

"Wha? . . . Oh! No." He was looking at me this time, so I gave him my best puppy-dog face.

"Please?" I wispered, crawling into his arms, the entire time not breaking eye contact.

"Umm . . ." I could tell his will was breaking, so I pouted a little more, and made my eyes a little wider. "Fine. We're in France. Cote D'Azure, actually."

"Really!" I wisper-screamed. I knew that there we're people next to us sleeping, so I avodided the full out screech. I rushed to the window and looked out, as if I would be able to see more of the dark city from here then from the plane.

"Yes. You won't be able to see anything now, so just come back over here." Ebry held his arms open and I climbed into them. "Now, let's do this first wedding night right." I smiled and had one of the best nights of my life.

**First chapter, down! ? more to go! I now the ending was kind of lame-let me know if I'm wrong about that-but I didn't have much left at that point. How did you like the wedding? Link to my website of pics for this story is on my profile! You can see our dresses, and the reception. Thanks to **natnatboo** for giving me the story she started, Who Am I, to continue. I'll do my best! Reviews make me work faster!**

**Luv ya,  
S-bell**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. I do own Katime and Lawrea, but that's it. I have no reviews yet! DX Yes, Cote D'Azure is a real place. It is in France, off to one side. I've never been there, but it's right by the pacific ocean. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up, blissfully happy. For a moment or two, I totally forgot where I was. When I remembered, I jumped up out of bed, and ran to the window and peeked out. Embry sat up on the bed and yawned as he turned to me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked intently, as if it were more then courtesy.

"Fine. Great actually, why?"

"Strange. You were tossing and turning all night. Mumbling your own name, and something about get away from Ember. I held you all night thinking you might calm down, but you never did." He seemed concerned. "You sounded really freaked out. I think you would have started running around the room had I not been holding you down."

"Did you get enough sleep? You didn't have to stay up all night." I said, walking back to the bed and putting my arm around his shoulders.

"I fell asleep. Don't worry. What was your dream like?" I tried to remember.

"Well, I think I remember seeing myself fighting Ember, and then I cried out for me to stop. Then there was darkness. Almost like I was dead, but I wasn't, because I heard me scream your name. Then it repeated."

"That's really wierd. So that was where the dream ended?"

"Yep."

"I think you might have a gift. After all, Ember's still out there, right? We'll have to face off with her sometime due to the fact that we killed her mate. Do you think you were seeing through my eyes? I would be shouting for you if you were fighting Ember. I don't understand the darkness, though." He sat thoughtfully while I sat in silence thinking of the shoking news that I had a power, too. That I was special, and not just to Embry, or in my personality. I could see the future.

"Do you think we should tell Carlisle?" I asked, breaking the short silence.

"No, we should enjoy the honeymoon. We can go home and tell them when we're done here."

"Sounds good. Want to go swimming in the ocean?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's get dressed." We got into our swimsuits and headed to the water. We stayed at or near the beach the entire day. The dream contiued every night that Embry held me. That was our honeymoon, run around like the crazy american tourists that we were, and then deal with my gift at night. We went on a boat ride, saw a fire juggler, went to the Place Rossetti, took a tour of the Palais Lascaris, and tried snails. They tasted almost like chicken. Almost. They were a little too slimy for me. We spent the next five weeks doing a ton of diffrent activites. It was at the five week mark that I noticed something strange.

My period, which I had gotten a week before the wedding, still hadn't come.

_Your just a little late._ I told myself, _Nothing to worry about. It happens to everyone._

But it had never happened to me before. I've been maybe a day late before, but never this long. It was the middle of the night, and I was trying to stay awake so that Embry could get some actual sleep. I slipped out of bed and checked my suitcase. Yup, Alice had packed me tampons. So I should need them, right? I suddenly smelled a hint of pancakes, the chef starting breakfast for later this morning, probably. But it didn't smell good to me, and a wave of nausea made me rush to the bathroom. I hardly had the lid open and was kneeling when I began vomiting. I tried to be quiet about it, but that just didn't work out. After a moment I heard Embry open the door and come sit next to me. He pulled my hair back.

"Go." I managed to choke out, before up-chucked more of my dinner into the toilet.

"No way. I'm staying with you." I rolled my eyes as the sickness finally passed. I was still a little queasy, but I knew I was done for now. "Are you okay?" Embry asked me as I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, I'm not sure. I was thinking about . . . something. And then I smelled the breakfast for tomorrow, and then I ran in here and started throwing up."

"Wierd. Why weren't you in bed?"

"Umm . . . I was double checking my suitcase for tampons. I haven't gotten my 'monthly gift' yet, and I should have two weeks ago." I said, blushing.

"You might be late. I remember that happening to my mom alot. You're going to be okay. Let's go back to sleep."

"Just one minute, I have to use the bathroom."

"Is your stomach okay?"

"Yeah. I have to pee."

"Oh. Really? Didn't you go like, an hour ago?"

"Yeah, I know. But I really gotta go, so bye!" I shoved him out and went to the bathroom. Then I headed to bed and fell asleep, exausted.

_Lawrea's fighting Ember. She needs to stop! I have to help her!_

_"Lawrea!" I call. Her eyes flick in my direction, but she doesn't turn._

_"Later Embry!" She yells back at me._

_"Lawrea! Please, stop! I can't stand to see you hurt!" I yell. Once again, she glaces in my direction, but this time she ignores me._

_"Is that your boyfriend? The wolf Stven used to talk about?" Ember asked. "I think I owe him a personal thank you."_

_Everything went black._

_"Embry!" I heard Lawrea screech, before I knew I was dead._

_A sharp pain stabs me from somewhere inside my stomach._

The dream ended suddenly and I knew the pain wasn't part of my dream, because I felt it again. I stood up and staggered to the bathroom, though I knew I didn't feel queasy like before, this was a diffrent pain. I closed the door and looked at myself in the full length mirror. My hair was a mess, I always had terrible bed-head. There were slight bags forming under my eyes, from this nearly sleepless night, no doubt. I lifted my shirt up over my stomach, and the pain stabbed again. Nothing seemed wrong from the outside. I turned sideways, and froze. A single, strangled cry escaped my lips, and I heard Embry get out of bed. Dang it! He should get some sleep!

"Lawrea? Are you okay?" He asked, opening the door and breaking off my view of the mirror. When he was in the door swung shut again, and, once again, I noted the slight change in my stomach. A tiny bump stuck out from right between my hips. Another strangled cry broke through the shock as I realized that this wasn't a dream.

"Lawrea?" I noted the panic in his voice because I wasn't responding. "What's wrong?" My hand slowly went to my stomach. I understood now. The nausea, peeing frequently. Two major signs of pregnacy.

I saw Embry's eyes widen as comprehention dawned on his face.

"Your pregnat?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Your pregnat!" The shock left his face and he wraped his warm arms around me and placed them on my stomach. I finally broke through the shock as I saw our image in the mirror. Embry, eyes spakling and a grin decorating his face. His musular, russet arms were wrapped around my body and held my stomach over my hands. I was leaning into him, an automatic grin starting on my face. The picture of the begining of a family.

"We should talk to Carlisle about this. We have to go home." I said, breaking our excited silence.

"Definatly. Are you sure you want to go already? We could stay longer if you want to."

"No, we should go. If anything went wrong it would be best for the baby if we were near Carlisle."

"Your right. It's best for both of you to be near a doctor. I'll call Carlisle, we'll leave in the morning."

"Can you put him on speaker? We should tell him together." He nodded and we went into the bedroom. He grabbed his cell phone alnog the way. We sat down on the bed. He dialed Carlisle's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hey Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Well hello, Lawrea! How's your honeymoon? Speaking of, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"We should Carlisle, but somebody just had to get some attention and let us know they were there." Embry said, winking at me.

"What? Is one of your neighbors bothering you?"

"No, no that's not it Carlisle. Let's see if you figure it out faster then us. Every hour on the dot, maybe less, I have to pee. I got one small wiff of food and I got sick. Any geusses yet?" I asked.

"No . . ." I could tell he was confused.

"Here's the biggest hint. It's been six weeks since my last period."

"Your pregnat?" He said suddenly.

"Yep. We're coming home in the morning. We have another suprise for you when we get home." Embry said. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye. Get some sleep."

"Yes sir. Good night."

"Night." We hung up, and went to bed.

**Done! Yay! I'll put up the next chapter soon! Please review! It would make me verrry happy! XD**

**S-bell**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo pissed with anybody reading this. I HAVE NO FREAKING REVIEWS! If you want this story to contiue beyond this chapter, then I suggest you get some reviews in. I don't care if you critisize me some (please don't talk about spelling. I'm teriible at it, and this doesn't have spell-check.) I just want reviews! I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

I woke early in the morning, and noticed that Embry was gone. I saw a note on his pillow.

_Lawrea-_

_Hopefully, your still asleep, and are going to be until I get back. But uf you do wake up, I just want to let you know that I'm just out shopping. I'll have a suprise when I get home, or perhaps a few._

_Love you forever-_

_Embry_

A suprise? I wonder what it is! Why is he shopping, though? We've gotten so many things that I don't think we need anymore crap, or our home will be too cluttered for us, not to mention a baby.

I wonder if it's a boy? Maybe a girl. I would like a little girl. Her name though . . . I'm terrible at names. I looked up some names online. Caoimhe, ment lovely and charming. Possibility. Oh! I like Kevay! So unusual . . .

What about boys' names? I should plan for either, we didn't know what it would be yet. Hmmm . . . let's see . . . Korey's cute. Especially if I end up with twins. Korey and Kevay. Awww! I love it! Perfect! Even though I most likely _won't_ be having twins.

I looked at names a few minutes longer before going to get in the shower. After I was done I dried off and got dressed. Then I started packing my bag. Oh, how I wished I didn't have to leave! But it was best for, not only me, but also for the baby.

Embry came back just as I finished packing.

"Hi, honey." I said, zipping up my suitcase. "How was shopping?"

"Good. What'd you do while I was gone?" He asked, and put the huge bags in the foyer area.

"I looked at baby names mostly. Then packed. I think I found the perfect names."

"Yeah? What would those be?"

"Kevay for a girl, Korey for a boy." Embry chuckled.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you? Well it just so happens that we were on the same wave-length. Look what I got." He went back to the bags, and pulled out a blue onesie.

"Ohmigod!" I screamed, and hurried toward the bag. One bag held all the clothes a baby boy could ever wear, and the other held the same, but for a girl. "It's perfect!" At the bottem of each bag was a matching mini-suitcase. I held it up, confused.

"We need some way to bring the clothes home. And I figured the baby would use it anyways. I'm going to pack." He pulled his bag out and started putting clothes inside. I started folding up the baby clothes and putting them in the coresponding suitcase. By the time we were both done, it was time to check out so we could go catch our flight home.

We left the hotel and grabbed a taxi to get back to the airport. We got through security without a hitch, and were boarding the plane in about an hour and a half.

This time during the flight I only slept for an hour, and talked to Embry the rest of the time. When it was finally time to get off the plane, we went outside where Carlisle was waiting for us with the car."

"Congrats, guys!"

"Thanks Carlisle. It's great to see you. How is everybody?"

"Great. They're axious to see you."

"We're excited to see them, too." It took us about a half an hour to get back to the house.

When we did get there, we were greeted by everyone. They were all excited at the prospect of another child in the house. I assumed Nessie had grown up much too fast for them, and it would make sence that this baby would grow alot slower.

"Hey Lawrea! Congratulations!" Bella said, as the crowd began to diperse.

"Thanks. How's everything going here?"

"Fine. Thought of any baby names yet?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I was thinking Korey for a boy, and Kevay for a girl. I'm prepared for twins."

"That would be so great, having two little kids running around the house. I love the names too."

"Thanks. I'll be a lucky mother, too, because I have people who don't sleep living with me. You guys are awesome." Bella laughed.

"Thanks." Alice was suddenly dashing down the stairs, and heading straight towards me. I ducked out of the way just as she was about to hit me, and she fell over Bella. I giggled.

"Who's the clutz now?" Bella asked. Alice got up frowning.

"Shut up. Lawrea, we have to go shopping for your baby." I picked up the bags that we hadn't put away yet. The ones that were crammed with baby clothes.

"No, actually, we don't." I laid one down on the couch and unzipped it. Alice's eyes widened.

"You had time to buy all these before you called us? I've taught you so well." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Umm, I didn't buy these." She pulled away.

"There is no way someone just gave all of these to you. Don't lie, sweetie."

"Embry bought them. He got up who knows how early to go to the store and buy a bunch of baby clothes." Alice stared at me, dumbfounded, for a moment. Then she started walking to the hallway.

"I have got to go on a shopping trip with that boy . . ." She mumbled before disappearing aroung the corner.

"I should probably go save Embry from that shopping trip, shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah. But we have a suprise for you, first." She began to pull me outside the back door with her. "We didn't give you a wedding present during the wedding, but we did get you something. It just makes more sence to give it to you now."

When we got outside she gestured to a comfy-looking house in the field. It was adorable. We walked towards it. I wanted to run, but I wasn't sure if I should, because of the baby. There were two houses that were almost exactly like the one Bella had pointed to. For Nessie and Kat, I assumed.

We finally got to the house, and I went inside. Everything was already perfect. There was an extra room, it was perfect for a nursery. The color sceme was spot on for mine and Embry's tastes. I loved it.

"Thank you!" I squealed. Holy crap, did I just get my voice that high? An dsince when do I squeal? I've been spending way too much time around Alice and Katime. I hugged Bella. She was smiling.

"Glad you like it. Now, let's go save Embry. We have a good reason to take him away now, huh?" She said, as we began to leave the house.

"Yup, we need to decorate." I said.

"We have a crib and other things you'll need for a baby's room in our house. Once we get it there we'll leave you guys to decorate."

"Great. I can't wait to see it all." We stepped in the back door, and were greated by Embry, who was trying to avoid Alice, who was trying to get Embry to go to the mall.

"GET BACK HERE!" She screamed.

"Help me!" Embry said as he ran past us.

"Hi, Lawrea, hi Bella. EMBRY! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" Alice said, running by us.

"Never!" He responded.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get there attention. They ignored me.

"WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING AROUND LAWREA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Bella screamed. They immediately stopped.

"Thank you." I said, she nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Alice, Embry is not going shopping with you. He is going to help me decorate the empty room in our house."

"What house?" Embry asked, while Alice screeched "YOU SHOWED IT TO HER ALREADY?"

"Yes, Alice. I did. Why don't we go upstairs? I think I need to talk to Jasper for a minute." Alice's eyes brightened at the mention of Jasper.

"Yes! Jasper will go shopping with me! He always go shopping with me!" She said, and they disappeared up the stairs.

"Bella!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the crib and other baby stuff?"

"Oh, it's in mine and Edward's room. Edward! Can you get Lawrea the stuff for the baby's room?"

I heard a muffled, "Yes love." Before Edward appeared, coming downstairs with a ton of boxes and a few bags. He was balancing them all very well.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, reaching for a couple of the boxes.

"Nah, I got it." He said, then ran outside and put the stuff down by our house.

"Thank you." I said, and began walking towards the house. Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Lawrea, I need to do some tests. Just to make sure that, one, you really are pregnet, and two that your baby is okay." I nodded and headed upstairs with him.

While he was getting ready to do and ultrasound, he got a phone call.

"Who is it?" I asked, suprised.

"It's Nessie. Hold on one second." He answered the phone. "Hey, Ness."

I could vaugely hear the other side. _Hi . . . what? . . . suprise._

"Really? I can't wait. What is it?"

_. . . baby . . . home._

"That's wonderful, Nessie!"

Was she . . . pregnet too?

**Yo! Don't forget about that little button with the word review on it! I'm serious about not contiuing the story until I get three reviews in. That's not alot!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I'm very, very happy with you guys! You almost tripled my expectations! You guys are amazing when you want to be . . . I don't own Twilight. Here's your chapter. Oh, bythe way, I made this long just for you guys!**

**Chapter 4**

"That's great. Everything's fine. Your baby looks very healthy so far." Carlisle said as he did the ultrasound.

"Awesome. Thanks Carlisle."

"Do you want to know the gender?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at me again.

"Please."

"Your actually having twins. One of each, from what I can tell. It will become more clear as time goes on."

"Really! Omigod, I have to tell, Embry!" I was grinning wildly. Yes! I got to use the twin names!

"So many babies will be running around this place." Carlisle murmmered.

"Two isn't alot . . . " I said.

"Oh, I thought you heard my conversation with Nessie. She's pregnat, too. I should probably go tell Edward. Better to tell him before Jake gets here then after. Edward's always had a bit of a temper." Carlisle chuckled, and I laughed with him for a moment as I stood.

"Always . . . That's great though, that Ness is having a kid. Maybe more then one." I smiled down at my slightly swelled stomach. "I'm going to go tell Embry the good news. When do you think you'll want to check on me again?"

"How about we do once a week. Mondays, at . . . four good for you?" He asked, I was almost at the door now.

"Perfect. See you, Carlisle." I called as I walked out of the room.

"Bye, Lawrea."

I went downstairs and out the back door. I noticed that most of the boxes in front of my house were gone now. Only a few remained. I walked over and realized that these were the empty boxes.

"Embry?" I called as I entered the house.

"In the nursery!" I heard, so I went into the spare room. It had been turned into a room definatly suited to be called a nursery. A white crib was set up in the corner of the pale yellow room. A rocking chair was in the corner opposite, and a changing table was against the other wall. A large picture window took up most of the last wall, and Embry was aranging pink and blue pillows on a bench in front of the window. I loved it.

"It's so perfect, Embry!" I gasped, and he turned around.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's the baby." I was instanly nervous. I wasn't sure exactly how he would react to this news. I _think_ he'll be happy.

"I need to talk to you about that." He was suddenly nervous too.

"Is something wrong with the baby? Is there something wrong with you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no. We're fine. We're all fine. I have good news, actually. Well, to me it is . . ." He was confused now, I could tell. I decided to just spit it out.

"We're having twins." Embry's eyes brightened.

"Really? That's wonderful!" He picked me up and spun me around like they do in movies. Then he hugged me. I felt a quick, sharp pain in my stomach. Embry looked concerned as my face showed my slight pain.

"They're kicking again." He nodded.

"They better not try that once they get out of there." I laughed.

"There's some more news."

"What?" Embry asked, curious.

"Ness is coming home. She's pregant, too."

"Really? That's great. I can't wait to see her and Jake again. I wonder how Edward will take the news."

As if in response to his question, we heard a crash.

"SHE'S WHAT?" We heard Edward growl. It sounded loud to us, who had fifty feet of space and at least two walls between us. It was probably deafening in the same room as him.

I glanced at Embry and we headed towards the house.

"Stop it Jasper! I don't want to calm down!" I heard Edward shout. Great, he was totally flying off the handle.

"We better hurry."I said to Embry. He nodded and we picked up our pace we were heading in the house in seconds.

"Edward, calm down. You don't want Renesmee seeing you like this, do you?" Carlisle was talking to a seething Edward, who had a muderous look on his face.

"At this point, I don't care! I'm gonna kill that dog!" Edward started towards the door.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Alice asked.

"To the airport. I'm going to meet them there." His hand was on the doorknob.

"Edward." Bella said, touching his arm. "Please. I know for a fact that Nessie wouldn't be very happy that you want to kill her husband. Carlisle?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Did Nessie sound happy on the phone? When she told you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she sounded estatic. She was so excited to be having a baby."

"You see Edward?" Bella turnedback to him, and his head dropped. "She's happy. She wants this. We can't ruin this time for her." He nodded.

"You're right. I apologize."

"It's all right. We understand." The group in the living room soon dispersed, and we were left alone. We hung out around the house for another few hours. Then I heard a car pull in. Ness and Jacob were home.

I heard the car door close as more and more vampires filled the room. Before long Jake was walking in with Nessie.

"Hi, everybody!" She said. I went in for a hug.

"Congrats, Ness. Carlisle told me." I wispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She was passed around, and I gave Jacob a hug and congatulated him, too. When everyone was finished with thier little reunion, I pulled Nessie over to the couch and we sat down. Everyone left the room, Embry and Jake were headed to the backyard, I geuss to show the houses.

"Hey. So your pregnat. That's great!" I said.

"Yeah. I'm really excited. How are you doing?"

"Amazing. No, better then that. I have some great news."

"Really? What?" Ness was looking exicted.

"I'm pregnat, too!"

"Oh, my gosh, that's awesome!" Nessie said, hugging me. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"I'm having twins. One of each."

"Really! Lucky!"

"Thanks." I laughed. "Did you think of any names yet?"

"Yeah. I kind of like Kade, but I also like Kameron. What about you?"

"Korey and Kevay, set in stone. Unless you think you have a better idea for twin names? I'd love to hear it."

"No. I love those names. Which of the two do you like better for me? I only looked at boys names, I imagine it as a boy." I smiled.

"I liked Kade and you'll find out soon from Carlisle." I said, and as if on cue, Carlisle came downstairs.

"Nessie, it's time forme to check on you." He walked back upstairs, and Ness hurried after him. I went back into my house and began to look through the closet. Some of this wasn't half bad. I decided to start trying things on.

Before I got the chance to put on my first outfit, though, my phone rang.

"Who's calling me?" I muttered to no one. Caller ID informed me that it was Katime. I answered.

"Kat? What's up? How is everything?"

"Hey, Lawrea. I'll get right to the point here. I'm . . ." She trailed off. So much for getting right to the point.

"You're . . ." I prompted.

"I'mpregnat." She said so fast I couldn't understand.

"A little slower, please. I'm not a vampire, only half."

"Pregat. I'm . . . pregnat." I nearly dropped the phone. All three of us? In a matter of three days? This was getting a little rediculous.

"Lawrea? Are you there?" Kat was starting to sound anxious.

"Yeah, I'm here. That's awesome Kat! When are you coming home?"

"Soon. We'll be there the day after tomorrow."

"How was your honeymoon? Did you enjoy Tokyo?"

"Duh! It was awesome."

"Great. I'll see you soon!"

"See you! Bye!" We hung up. This was wonderful! I went back in the house to tell everyone the news.

**Hey people! I promise the story is not going to stay as dull as it is for the next few chapters. I just have to set things up juuusst right and I might be able to get things how I want them. I'll update soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. Not much to say. Don't own Twilight, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The next two months went without a hitch. I finally told Carlisle about my power, and he told Embry to moniter it for a little while. Katime thought it was funny that we were all pregnat. We found out that the babies grew at a faster rate, but not as fast as we did when we were babies. Carlisle believed that the birth wouldn't be as violent as a half-vampires, that it would be like a normal baby's birth. Bella and Esme still worried about it though.

It was two months after I had found out I was pregnat that I went into labor.

It was the middle of the night (another plus to have a vampire doctor, he's never tired!) when I felt a sharp pain, and realized it was time.

"Embry!" I hissed shoving his shoulder. "Wake up!" He mumbled something, and otherwise ignored me.

"The baby won't wait for you, you know! I'm in labor! Wake up!" I pushed him harder, and he fell off the bed. He stood up a second later.

"C'mon!" I squeaked in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Just get me to Carlisle. And grab the baby bags!" I started limping towards the door.

"Wait for me!" Embry hurried after me. He supported my shoulder and I walked faster. We grabbed the two baby bags on our way out the door. We hurried to the main house.

_Edward! Get Carlisle! I'm about to have my kids!_ I screamed in my head. We headed into the house, and Carlisle was there to meet us. _Thanks Edward._

Embry carried me up the stairs and left the bags. Carlisle led him into his office and they set me on the hospital bed that Carlisle had set up for this moment.

Two hours later, My baby girl, Kevay, was about a minute old, and Korey was almost there.

When another hour had passed, I was holding my two babies for the first time. Embry went back down stairs and grabbed the two bags. I dressed Kevay in a cute pink onsie, and Embry put Korey in a blue onsie. He held Korey as people started coming in. Including Ness, and Katime, who were still looking half asleep. They perked up when they saw the babies, though.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Kat said, she came to stand next to me, and I handed her Kevay. The baby's bright blue eyes, a copy of mine, stared into Kat's green ones. Nessie picked up Korey, and smiled down at him. Korey had gotten Embry's kind, dark brown eyes.

"I'm glad you think so. Ness, you and Jake are Kevay's god-parents, and Kat, you and Seth are Korey's." They're eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" They squeaked in unison. The babies started to cry.

"Sorry!" They said, and tried to calm them down. Kat handed Kevay back to me, and I rocked her to sleep as Korey quieted down.

"I'm really his god-mother?" Katime asked, smiling.

"Yep. I think you'll make a wonderful mother. To my kid and yours. Same with you Ness. We've been through so much, it's time we got a family." They both agreed.

At five o'clock in the aftenoon, I was finally aloud out of the bed. I went to the temporary cribs Crlisle had set up, and picked up my baby girl.

"Hey, Kevay. Such a cutie." She smiled up at me. Embry came in then.

"Hey. I heard you were just aloud out of bed. Hi, Kevay." He smiled at her. I handed him Kevay and picked up Korey. He stared up at me.

"Hi, buddy." I said, smiling. He gave me a toothless smile. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Then I noticed Embry staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just, I finally realized that our lives won't get better then this." I smiled and nodded.

"No doubt. With our luck, something will happen soon."

A few days later, Kat had her daughter, whom she named Katsuki. She named Alice and Jasper the god-parents. Then about a week or so later, Ness had her kid, and named him Kade. Bella and Edward are his god-parents. Kade has Nessie's eyes, and Jacob's black hair. Katsuki looked like her mother in every way except her dark tanned skin and dark curly hair, that was all Seth.

We were all such a happy family. The kids were quick learners, almost as fast as we had been as children. By a week, Korey, Kevay, and Kade were changing into wolves. They looked like two year olds after two months of life. Alice gladly supplied us in the clothes department, with shopping trips every weekend. We were happpy. Happier then I had ever imagined could happen.

It was the end of the third month, that Alice had a vision.

Her eyes blanked as we came home from our weekly shopping trip, and we took away her bags and guided her to the couch.

"What's wrong, Alice? What's happening?" I asked.

"Ember." That was all I needed to hear. With that I left the room and went to my children. I brought them back with me to the main house. No way was I letting my four month-old kids out of my sight with the mate of a crazy vampire on the loose.

Ember was my (shudder) biological father's girlfriend. He left me with the man I thought of as Dad and took my sister, Jemma, with him. I only met him again four years later, looking like a thirteen year old. He kidnapped first Katime, then me, Ness, and Katime.

I wasn't about to have a repeat.

Alice was telling her vision when I got back in the room. I saw Embry was there, and handed Korey to him, clutching my beautiful little girl like a life-line.

"She had somebody standing next to her. I don't know her name," Alice was saying, "but I do know she's one of you guys. A half-vampire, that is. She was fighting along side Ember, helping her. For some reason this vision was on mute, but Embry went down, after a swift look from Ember. Lawrea said something to the girl, from Embry's side. Then my vision ends." Everyone glanced at me as my name was mentioned. I shugged how was I supposed to know?

"I know the name of the person." I offered. "It's Jemma, my sister."

**Yep, ending it there. I'm so mean =D Anyways, has anyone ever heard of Bachelor's Grove Cemetery? It supposed to be the most haunted cemetery on Earth. It's only about a half-hour drive from where I live, and I'm trying to convince my mom to let me go. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Peeples. I don't own Twilight. Emjoy the chappy!**

**Chapter 6**

_"I know the name of the person." I offered. "It's Jemma, my sister."_

"It definatly could be." Alice responded thoughtfully as everyone stared at me in suprise. "She had the same colored hair and eyes as you do."

"How do you know it's her?" Kat asked.

"Because Ember said that she was going to the Volturi with Jemma. We never saw Jemma. Someone appears in Alice's visions with Ember that we don't know." I said.

"Do you know when it's going to happen?" Esme asked. I held Kevay a little closer, ready for the worst possible answer. I noticed Kat, Ness and Embry tense up, too.

"Next month. That's what it looked like, anyways." Edward answered. I sighed. Great, our life drama was no where near it's end. I felt Embry's hand on my back, and I opened my eyes again.

I looked into Kevay's bright blue eyes, then Korey's dark brown eyes, and finally Embry's nearly black eyes. I wished there was some way to keep the danger from my family. If there was only some way . . .

"Let's go back home. It's starting to get late. We should put the kids to bed." I nodded and we walked back to the house. Nessie and Kat soon fallowed suit. We put our husbands in charge of the kids for a little while, we needed to have a meeting.

A couple years back, Ness Kat, and I were running in the woods, and we came across the most beautiful place. It was a small meadow, covered in tall grasses and wildflowers. The best part was the large stone in the middle, just big enough for three people to sit around comfortably. We went there now every time something bad happened, or whenever we wanted/needed to see eachother. We went there right after our husbands proposed.

We all met there right after one another. We took our places among the purple flowers, and began the meeting.

We all began talking at once.

"How could it happen?" I said.

"Why is she after us?" Kat questioned.

"What will happen to the kids?" Nessie's statement blew through both of ours and we quieted down.

"I don't know." I murmered, I knew they could hear me. "I wish that there was some way for us to go, and leave them out of danger. I want there to be a way . . ." I trailed off, thinking. Kat and Ness began a conversation, but I ignored them, a plan forming in my head that I could not take my attention from.

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before? It's so obvious!

"Guys!" I said, inturrupting Kat. She threw a glare my way. "I have a plan for us to help our kids be safe." Kat's evil eye disappeared and was replaced with hope, which spread across Ness's face, as well.

"How?" Kat asked.

"We go to meet Ember and Jemma ourselves. The kids will be fine with our family, and we can stop her, then come home."

"How do we know where this is going to happen?" Nessie questioned. "I mean, really. How are we supposed to know?"

"I have a solution to that. You have to set your mind to the fact that we are going to battle them without anyone else, then we have a sleep-over."

"So you can tell us where we'll be?" Kat said, catching up to my logic.

"Bingo. Then, we can leave a note, and get the back home to our kids and husbands."

"No one will apreaciate us pulling a stunt like this." Nessie warned.

"It's the only way to protect the kids. I know I couldn't imagine the pain I would go through if Korey or Kevay got caught in the cross fire and died, especially if it was due to a mistake made by me." I was determined to keep my kids safe, at any cost.

"Let's do this." Ness said, and put her hand palm down in the middle of the rock.

"I'm in." Kat fallowed suit.

"It's settled." I joined my hand with thier's. "Tomorrow night for the sleep-over? We can have it in Edward's old room in the main house. Or we could have it out here." We pulled our hands back into our laps.

"How about here? That way we don't have to deal with nosey vampires, or our husbands." I suggested.

"Sure. We don't get really cold, so it's a great idea. Let's do this tomorrow night. The sooner the better." Kat said, and Ness and I agreed.

We left after that and went back home. I thought of our plan, and of what could happen if it failed as I fell asleep.

I shuddered as I sank into unconsiousness, aleady having a nightmare.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next couple chapters will be much more eventful, I promise. It's a short chapter here or there that we have to deal with to get to the good stuff. I'll start working on the next chapter tonight.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo. Whatz up my hommies?**

**Yeah . . . I kno. Stupid. I get really bored up here all the time. . .**

**Random Person(RA): 'Ello author person!**

**Me: Ummm Hi?**

**RA: Your story is delightful.**

**Me: Ummmm Thanks?**

**RA: STOP TALKING TO ME AND GET ON WITH THE MOTHER *?&$#! STORY!**

**Me: OMIGOD!**

**Chapter 7**

The next night Renesmee, Katime and I were all sitting around the rock, watching as the sun slowly fell. When it was dark out, we began our mission.

"Okay, Ness, touch my arm when I fall asleep. When I wake up, I'll tell you about where it's at. Mm'kay?" I asked. "Oh, by the way, both of you can't touch me at the same time. I don't know what will happen, but it will probably be bad."

"Alright." They agreed. I lay down in the soft grass. This was such a nice place to sleep . . . I drifted off within seconds. I felt a timid hand touch my arm right beneath my elbow, but I ignored it. Soon I began to dream.

_I'm in a large meadow, Lawrea and Kat are on either side of me. Ember is standing in front of us, with Jemma next to her._

_"So, you've come to meet us?" Ember asks._

_"Yes. We've come to face you. Don't try to run. We know you're after us." Lawrea says._

_"I'm after revenge. I want to destroy whoever brought my Stven to his demise." Ember says angrily. "I suppose you know who that is."_

_"We do. It was us." I answer. Ember turns on me, her eyes showing her level of fury. She wanted blood, and was ready to get it._

_She launches herself across the meadow, straight at me._

I woke up right then. I had a good idea of where that meadow was. It was almost right by where Stven took me, Kat, and Ness so long ago. Talk about poetic justice.

"Where is it?" Kat asked.

"We have to go back to Alaska. Which means that we'll need a car. And our passports." I looked them straight in the eye.

"Was it bad?" Ness asked quietly.

"It's going to be very, very dangeous for us. Ember wants blood, and to stop her we'll have to kill her. Then there's Jemma to deal with. She probably thinks of Ember like her mom. She wouldn't just stand by and watch her die. She'll almost ceirtenly attack, as well. We'll have to be strong, and watch eachother's backs. That is the only way we'll survive." I explained.

"You're right. We need to have a plan for battle. We have to intercept thier every move, so we aren't caught off guard." Kat said.

"My main concern about battle is this, what's Ember's power? If Stven said that they were unstoppable together . . ." I trailed off. "If he had invisability. What's her power? Then what's Jemma's power? There had to be a reason that Stven choose to take her and leave me. My assumtion is our abilities."

"That's true." Nessie said. "That's the only thing that will catch us off guard. We have to keep ourselves ready for anything that might be thrown our way."

"Exactly my point." I said.

When are we going to leave?" Ness asked.

"Let's leave in three days. We have enough time to set things up, and we can have some more time with our families." I responded, and they both agreed.

"We should get some sleep, it's already past midnight." Kat said, and yawned.

"Alright." I sighed, yawning, too. Then Nessie yawned, and I giggled.

"What?" She asked.

"It's the contagious yawn."

"You know, I heard somewhere that only people who are compationate catch your yawn." Kat said.

"Really? I geuss we're a very compationate group then. Night guys." I said, and laied back down in the grass. I fell asleep quickly.

In the morning, went back to my house, and got ready for the day, a skirt, leggings, t-shirt, and heels.

I met Embry out in our room. I felt really bad about what I was going to do to him by disappearing in three days, but it had to happen. It was the only way we could save our families' lives.

I acted as natural as possible as I pecked him on the lips. Kevay smiled up at me as she squirmed in Embry's arms.

"I think she wants you." he said, handing her to me.

"I think she want's a diper change." I said as I caught a sent that should _not_ exist in the natural world. I set her on the changing table as I quickly and expertly changed her diper. When that was done, naturally, she was hungry. I stood up and started making a bottle.

"Did Korey eat breakfast yet? I can make a bottle for him, too." I set Kevay in her high-chair, and warmed the bottles in the microwave, and Embry shook his head.

"I'll go get him." He went back into our nursery, and brought out Korey and set him in the high-chair.

I handed him a bottle and we fed the kids. When I left, I would certianly miss this, the simple things in life, that is. I savored this small, insignificant moment as if it was the greatest thing I would do in life. Kevay, my baby girl (even though she wasn't very small anymore, I still considered her a baby, Korey too) smiled up at me. Guilt flooded my heart and mind. How could I leave these kids, with there being a large chance that I wouldn't come home this time around. If I did die, they would have no memory of me whatsoever.

That thought filled my mind as I finished feeding her. I knew all too well what that was like. Not having a mom was one of the saddest parts of my life. I wasn't about to deprive one of my kids from thier parents.

I cleaned up Kevay and burped her while Embry did the same with Korey. I sighed, and when Embry went to go hang out with Jake for a while, I began to pack.

Two days and I would have to say goodbye to my family.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Then again, I haven't gotten very many reviews so . . . I'm going to with hold the next chapter until I get six reviews. Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating in awhile. I haven't been able to get on the computer. It was in the shop because it was broken, and then I worked on this for awhile, and then the comp. wouldn't let me on my server. I thought I was going to lose everything! I got lucky and didn't, though, thankfully.**

**RA: 'ello! Tis me again!**

**Me: Yeah . . . and you still creep me out. Are you from England?**

**RA: Maybe . . . Why do you want to know?**

**Me: . . .**

**RA: Well then . . .**

**Me: Not sure how to respond to that . . .**

**RA: HOW ABOUT GIVING ME WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!**

**Me: Yikes! Okay, okay! Calm down!**

**Chapter 8**

Tomorrow I would betray everything I loved. If there was some other way, I would go down that path, but I can't risk my family's lives.

By now I was almost done packing, but Embry was back, so I couldn't finish. I tried to look like I was happy.

"Lawrea, is something wrong? You seem so out of it." He asked, and sat next to me on the large matress. We were in our room, the kids asleep. If I was going to give away the plan, now would be the time. But I wasn't going to do that.

"No, nothing's wrong. I think I just need some sleep." I forced a smile.

"Yes, you probably do." I sighed internaly. "But that's not it." Dang it! So close!

"Embry, nothing is wrong. I promise. I'm just a little worried about my dreams about Ember and you is all." I said.

"Hon, I'll be okay. When all this is over, we can give our kids so much love and attention that they'll be sick of it. Everything will be perfect when it over." I smiled halfheartedly.

"Yeah. Goodnight." I laied down on the bed, and turned away from him as he stood up. He went into his closet to get into pajamas. I began to cry. God, I love him. I prayed that I would come back for him. I need him, and I had no idea what he would do if I were gone. He was it. I didn't look at him as he came back in the room and laied down on the bed.

The next morning. This morning I would betray Embry and leave him to protect him. I let a tear slip down my cheek. We had agreed to leave as early as possible, and we decided to meet in the woods at ten. Right now it was eight.

I went into the closet with my suitcase, and I finished paking before I got dressed. When I did it was simple travel clothes. Black skinny jeans, a black jacket, and a blue t-shirt that said 'I'm not dead yet.' across it. I smiled without humor at the irony.

Now it was nine. I checked the bedroom. Embry was still asleep. It had worked to my advantage that he had worked the ten-to-midnight run last night. He would no doubt sleep until eleven.

I took the suitcase out with me, and rolled it out to the kitchen. I grabbed a frozen waffle and stuck it in the toster. While it was heating, I wrote a note to Embry saying that something came up with Kat and Ness, but it wasn't an emergency, just a girl thing. My waffle popped up and I spread some peanut butter on it, and left.

I ate as I jogged through the forest to our meating place. I was really early, but I didn't want to risk getting caught by Embry.

When I got to the little meadow with the giant rock in it, I realized I wasn't the only antsy one. Kat and Nessie were pacing through the small space.

"Hey, guys." I said. They instantly stopped.

"Let's go." Kat said, she ran over to where her bag was. I nodded, and Ness went to get her bag.

We ran through the forest, with Kat leading the way. She was so tense, she didn't even realize that she ahd left us in her dust. I shrugged at Ness as we crossed back over the river.

"Remember, we're going shopping if anyone asks what we're doing with the car." Nessie said, as we got to the garage.

We dumped our bags in the trunk, and piled into Nessie's Camero. She started the car as Bella came out.

"Hey, girls. Where are you going?" She asked, coming to the driver window. Nessie rolled it down.

"We're going shopping for the kids. We figured it was about time that we all went out." Ness responded coolly.

"Okay. Be careful. See you later." Bella walked away from the car, and back into the house. Renesme set the car into drive, and pulled out onto the street.

We got on the highway, and once we knew we weren't being followed, we went back to thinking about our plan.

"You guys have your passports, right? We need them to cross the border." Kat said. We nodded grimly.

"That was a little too easy." I muttered. Ness raised her eyebrows.

"What, would you rather us have to fight with our family before we leave? Or have us run away like fugitives? I'm glad we could get away that easily. I was afraid we would have to go against all of our family." Nessie said.

"True." I said, and glaced at the speedometer. Ness was going five miles over the speed linit, which was fifty miles per hour. "Would you please go faster? That old man is passing us!"

"No! I'm already speeding!"

"You would be the only one in the family who doesn't like driving fast." I muttered. "Turn off at the next exit, and let me drive." I said, Ness sighed.

"Fine. Just keep it under one-fifty, please?"

"Deal." I turned around to Kat.

"You're unusually quiet." I observed.

"You know they would've realized that we're gone by now?" Katime asked.

"Yeah . . . but they won't be expecing us back until ten o'clock at the latest."

"I know . . . I just feel so bad deciving them like this." Ness pulled off to a truck stop and got out of the driver's side. I slid in front of the wheel. As soon as Nessie closed the door, I started back onto the highway.

The next few hours were filled with a grim silence. I kept the speed at a steady one hundrend mph, but slowed down when ever I saw a cop coming up. We got into Canada by eleven, and were in Alaska at three.

"You want to find a hotel? I think I know where we're supposed to go, and I can get us near there." I said.

"Sure." Kat said from the backseat. Ness said nothing. She'd been staring out the window the entire time we'd been driving.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I asked, glancing her way once as I drove through the thick forests.

"Y-yeah." Her voice cracked once. I realized she was crying.

"Ness . . . We can do this. Don't start crying now. I promise we'll get out of this alive." I laughed without humor as tears filled my eyes. "You're going to get me crying now."

"Guys . . . If anything happens to me tomorrow . . ." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Take care of my kid for me . . . Don't let Jake fly off the handle . . . Please."

"Nessie. No one is going to . . . die." I whispered the last word. I found a hotel called Windjammer Suites. I pulled into the lot.

"We're here." I said. I picked one of the many open spaces in the lot and parked. I got out of the car and went around to the trunk. Ness and Kat were already standing there.

"I'm gonna go inside and check us in. I'll be right back." Nessie said, and went inside. Kat and I unpacked the bags in silence. Ness came back out a few minutes later.

"They had a ton of open rooms. I have our keys. C'mon, lets go." She grabbed her bag, closed the trunk, and started inside.

When we got to our room, I changed into pajamas in silence. When I was dressed, I got into one of the queen sized beds.

"Kat, you can sleep in my bed." I muttered, before falling asleep.

**End of the chapter. Again, I'm **_**really**_** sorry about not updating this. I'll update this story again at least once before winter break is over. Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! And all the other holidays in this time of year. Happy 2011! XD**

**(R&R plz. I don't care if you yell at me. Really.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating. I have hardly any computer time now. I have some really bad news. Some of you might have been on my profile page recently and noticed this post:**

**SO BEFORE EVERYONE READS THIS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW:**

**FIRST OFF, I HATE TWILIGHT. BELLA'S A PMSING LITTLE TWIT WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR HER. SHE NEEDS TO GO F HERSELF AND DIE. IM ALSO PRO TEAM TYLER'S VAN. I REALLY DO WISH THAT SHE WOULD HAVE BECOME ROADKILL ON THE VAN. I MEAN, GOD WHAT DOES EDWARD FREAKING **_**SEE **_**IN HER? HE SHOULD HAVE LET JAMES ATE HER LIKE GOOOOOODDDDDDDD. I WROTE A THREE PAGE LONG PAPER ON WHY TWILIGHT SHOULD BE BANNED. I THINK THAT YOU TWILIGHT LOVERS SHOULD GO FORM YOUR OWN LITTLE CLAN IN THE FARTHEST REACHES OF THE WORLD. AWAY FROM THE SANE PEOPLE. THERE'S SO MUCH BETTER THINGS YOU CAN READ, SO WHY WASTE YOUR TIME ON THIS? YOU COULD SAVE MANY HOURS AND BRAIN CELLS BY NOT READING TWILIGHT.**

**YOU MAY ASK, "THEN WHY, S-BELL, OH WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY TWILIGHT FANFICTIONS?"**

**FIRST OF ALL, MY STORY THAT'S LIKE, TWENTY REASONS WHY TWILIGHT IS BAD THING? YOU KNOW HOW I SAID IT WAS A LIE? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! HECKS NO! I WAS JUST LYING TO **_**YOU **_**GUYS AND YOU ALL BELIEVED IT! ISN'T THAT FUNNY? SECOND OF ALL, I DO IT TO MOCK YOU. I DO IT TO PLAY ON YOUR LITTLE FEELINGS FOR EDWARD. IT'S H.I.L.A.R.O.U.S.**

**GO TEAM TYLER'S VAN!**

**UM ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL I REALLY WANTED TO SAY. AND OH, BRITTANY?**

**gotcha. stay off my facebook page u little beyotch.**

**I just want to let you know that was not me. Someone hacked into my FF account and wrote this. I hope everyone will support me, but if you don't believe that this wasn't me, I understand. I would never mock anyone after being mocked and made fun of myself. Oh, and I would gladly go to the far reaches of the earth with my fellow Twihards. I think she was trying to make us mad, but that made me very happy. Alright now, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 9

When I woke up, Kat was snoring quietly next to me. I smiled and shook my head. Ness was still asleep, too. I got up and looked at the time. are that everyone back home are all looking at the clock anxiously to see how long we've been gone. No doubt no one slept last night. Well, maybe the kids did.

I grabbed my suitcase and hopped in the shower. When I finished I dried off and got dressed. When I came out, Ness and Kat were awake. We didn't say anything, and Nessie got up silently to take a shower.

"For sure they know we're gone now." Kat muttered.

"Yeah. I guess so." I responded, looking at the ceiling.

"I wonder if they hate us now." She stared at the faded base carpet. I looked around the room actually seeing it for the first time. It was very plain and neutral. The walls were stark white, with a mirror hanging on the wall. There was a flat screen TV on the dresser, and the beds were crumpled from us sleeping in. I could see that the base, white and gold theme followed into the covers.

"They do not." I said sternly. Any of them would have done the same for us, so they understood, right?

"Promise that if I die today . . . that . . . you'll keep Seth safe. Watch Katsu, and remind him why he has to stay if he wants to die. Keep him . . . alive . . . for her." She whispered the last few words.

"No one is dying. Look me in the eye Katime!" I yelled at her. She slowly looked at me. "Promise me you will not die today. You will live for Seth."

"I promise. But only if you promise the same." Kat stared hard into my eyes. I gave her the same look straight back.

"I promise." I said solemnly. Kat stood to go to the shower as Nessie came out to get dressed. I looked down at the carpet for a second. I closed my eyes and fiddled with the locket my dad gave me before he died. It was a simple heart with room for two pictures. The first space held a picture of my dad and me a few months before he died. The other a picture Embry and I had taken with the kids. I remember what he had said when I got it . . .

**Flashback**

"Dad!" I groaned, literally bouncing in excitement and frustration. It was February 21, my fourteenth birthday.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, finally giving me my present after teasing me for almost a half hour.

I ripped open the purple and lime paper to find a necklace box. I opened the box gently to find a gold heart nestled in the tissue paper. It was beautiful.

"Dad!" I gasped, stunned into silence.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head. His face fell for a split second before I said:

"I _love_ it." I whispered. He grinned.

"Open it." I did. It was a picture of the two of us. I studied our tiny faces.

"Some day, it will hold pictures of your family, your husband and kids. I just hope I'm still around with that happens." He smiled, softening the blow of the last sentence, the words that had made my head snap up in worry. I grinned back at him.

**Flashback**

The memory brought tears to my eyes. Of course, he didn't know that just a few months later he would die because of my biological dad, Stven. Not that he ever once was a father to me.

Dad was right about me filling it with photos of my family. I clutched tightly to me. I sent a silent prayer, knowing Dad would be listening to me.

_Please, Dad. I have a family I have to get back to. Help me survive today. Help me be strong. You're all I believe in. Keep them safe._

I stood as Kat came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Are we ready?" I wore skinny jeans, a black tank and a black leather jacket. My hair was in a braid. Kat wore black leggings, a long, tight navy blue top, and a black knit hat. Ness was wearing jeans, tight black tee, and her hair was also in a braid. We all wore black knee high boots.

"Yes." Ness and Kat said at the same time. I nodded.

"Let's go." We grabbed our bags and headed outside. How strange we must have looked. The lady at the hotel's desk asked twice if I was okay before letting me check out.

We left and got in our car, ignoring the staff asking us to stay for breakfast. When we got outside I realized it was probably bitterly cold, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

I left the hotel and got on the express way. The ride was a silent one. I drove for about ten minutes when I saw a forest and instinctively knew that was where we needed to go. I got off at the next exit, and parked in a parking lot that was near there. We all got out of the car, and headed into the woods.

After we found the clearing that we were going to end up fighting in, we settled down to wait.

"Kat, I don't know how today is going to turn out." I began. She came and sat down next to me. "If something happens to me today, watch Embry, don't let him die. Our kids need some type of parent. Take care of the kids, too, please."

"Don't think about that. We're strong. We can do this." She hugged me.

"You're right." I mumbled into her hair. "Still, do you promise?"

"Yes." She said, pulling back to study my face. Then she got up and walked to the other side of the clearing.

A few minutes after that exchange, we heard leaves rustling a while off. It was so quiet we had to strain to hear. We all moved away from the noise and closer together. We stared into the darkness, until finally, finally, we saw Ember.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm just gonna start the story quickly! I don't own Twilight (duh.) If I did that be awesome tho (double duh). Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 10**

"Hello, girls." Ember sneered. "How _nice_ to see you here." A girl with light brown hair and dark blue eyes came out of the forest next to Ember.

"Hi, Ember. And you must be Jenna. I'm your sister, Lawrea. And these are my friends, Nessie and Kat." I smiled and waved. She growled at me, just loud enough to hear.

"I have no family. You're the ones who killed my father, and now I'm going to kill you."

"Well, that was blunt." Kat muttered.

"We have no time for pleasantries. I assume you know why we're here?" Ember asked, and smirked.

"Well, yeah. She kinda just gave it away, even if we didn't know." Nessie said. Ember's smirk got larger and larger until it wasn't even a smile anymore, or rather just a showing of teeth.

"Then let's do this already." Jenna seemed to pair up with me, while Nessie and Kat took Ember on.

"You're going to die today." Jenna said simply, and charged me from across the meadow.

"Stupid. You never charge somebody head on, always let them make the first move." I told her, and then used her force to throw her head on into a tree.

Jenna stood up slowly, and looked at me with murderous eyes.

"Fine." I opened my arms wide. "Take a hit. It'll be the only one you get though." She charged me again, and went for my abdomen.

"Off limits." I said, before pushing her to the ground. I glanced over to see how Ness and Kat were doing. Ember seemed to be losing by just a little bit, taken over by numbers, rather than force.

I was suddenly launched into the air, and thrown into the forest surrounding the meadow. Trees scraped my hands and one branch broke as I fell to the ground. I landed on my back with a loud thud.

I vaguely heard the fight between Ember, Ness, and Kat begin to go bad. Jenna was probably helping Ember now, since I was out of the way in her mind. I stood up, and I was a little sore, but I wasn't going to stop until I was dead.

As soon as I got back to the meadow, I saw that Ember and Jenna basically had victory in their grasp. I ran towards Ember, who was about to attack Kat, and jumped on her back. I screamed as she grabbed my wrists and slammed me on my back with unspeakable force. That would bring up a few broken ribs.

Ember smiled down at me as I started to get up.

"I don't think so, hon." She stepped on my shoulder, and I had no choice but to lay there and wait for death.

"Kat!" I yelled and she looked at me, laying on the ground and screamed. "Kat! Tell Embry I love him, please!"

"No, because you're not going to die!" She screamed back, and ran towards Ember. She ninja kicked **(AN: the real Kat's idea)** her off of me, and I got up as quickly as I could.

Ness was holding her own with Jenna, I'd even say she was winning. I knew I would have to face Ember, after all the predictions, this was it. Kat was trying to fight Ember, but it wasn't working very well. I jumped in, and Ember didn't seem to know what to do with both of us.

She tried pushing Kat into a tree, but before she could, I would push _her _into that tree. Then she would turn on me, and Kat had my back.

"Lawrea?" I heard from my right. I turned for two seconds, and saw Embry standing there, looking at me.

"Embry?" I asked, stunned. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at home with the kids! "Please tell me Korey and Kevay aren't here!" I turned back to Ember, who was running towards Nessie. Kat was lying under a tree, dazed.

"No, of course not! The kids are with Esme!" Embry told me, as I ran towards Ember, who had just met up with Nessie.

"Leave them to that, Ember. You and I have a personal score to settle." I told her calmly, as she stared at me curiously.

"Fine." She obviously knew she would kick my ass at this, so there wasn't much to worry about for her, but I had to try, for my family.

Jenna threw Nessie into the woods, and came towards me to help kill me. I turned to her, ran, and shoved her far enough that this battle would be well over before she got here.

"Lawrea!" Embry yelled to me. I flicked my eyes towards him for a second before looking back at Ember.

"Later, Embry!" I yelled back.

"Lawrea, please! I can't stand to see you hurt!" I glanced at him again, but otherwise ignored him.

"Is this your boyfriend? The wolf Stven used to talk about? I think I owe him a personal thank you." Ember said.

Embry suddenly collapsed.

"Embry!" I screeched, my voice going up two octaves in fear.

"He'll be dead in a few minutes. Oh, and I'll make sure he feels some pain." She smiled evilly at me. Red clouded my vision, and I began to run towards her.

"I'm death for you!" I screamed, as I moved faster than I ever have in my entire life. "Death will not be cheated! You kill my husband, you kill my friends, and you WILL die!"

Ember began to become consumed by my one-woman attack. I ripped off a hand, then an ear, and then a leg, until finally, I tore her completely apart. I ran towards Embry as soon as she stopped fighting.

His breathing was labored, and his eyes were closed, but he was still alive for now. I knelt down next to him and hugged him close, and his face contorted in pain.

"Embry!" I called into his face, and I began to cry. "Embry, please, wake up! I need you! Korey, and Kevay, they need you!"

"I can help." I heard from behind. I turned and through my tears I recognized Jenna.

"Why would you help?" I asked, and hiccupped.

"This has shown me just how bad Ember really was. She was ready to make a cheap shot to distract you and then kill you. Just let me help, please? I need to do something." Jenna told me.

"Fine." I let her go to Embry, while I went back towards Kat.

"Kat? Katime? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I . . . I think so . . . ." She whispered hoarsely.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah, one sec." She slowly stood, leaning on me heavily. I bought her towards Embry and Jenna.

"Hold on here, I'm going to go find Nessie."

"I'll go get her." Jenna offered. "I know where she's at. And I've done everything I can for your husband, and trust me, that's a lot."

"Okay. Be careful though, Ness might try to fight you." I warned.

"I figured. I'll be back. With your friend." Jenna darted into the forest. I knelt back down between Embry and Kat.

"Embry? Can you hear me? Can you try to open your eyes for me, honey?" I heard him breathing, still heavily, but I knew he was still in there somewhere.

"Lawrea . . ." He whispered, so quiet I almost missed it. Then the impossible happened. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared into my tear stained face . . . and he smiled at me.

"Embry!" I shouted, tears of happiness streaming down my face. "Embry, I love you! I will never let you go!" I held him close to me.

"Lawrea?" I heard from the edge of the forest. I looked up, and Ness was coming out. "Lawrea – Omigod! What happened? Is Embry okay?" She rushed towards me.

"Y-yeah. He's alive. Thanks to Jenna." She came out behind Nessie. "Jenna, I don't know what you did, but you saved Embry's life today, and I am eternally thankful."

"You're welcome. It's my gift, by the way. That's how I saved him. My gift is to bring back the almost dead. I know why I was given that gift now. To save my sister's husband from the vampire who felt like my mom." She smiled sadly.

"I'm not sorry for killing her if that's an apology you're looking for. I would make the same choice a thousand times over, even if I died at the end. I do think you for saving him, though." I told her.

"I didn't want an apology. I figured you would die for him, because I can tell you love him dearly."

"Hello. Jenna's your name? I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I'm your brother-in-law." Embry reached out his hand to shake as he leaned against my lap. Jenna smiled and took his hand.

"Yes, I'm Jenna. Nice to meet you Embry." I looked between their smiling faces, and knew that this was a new beginning, and hopefully a happier one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, yes. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I just got some free time, so I finished the chapter. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this about the kids. It's called **Our Time Now**, and I'm certain that it will be good. There's going to be a blurb at the end of the epilogue. Enjoy! =)**

**Epilogue**

Finally, home at last.

I smiled and watched Korey, Kevay, Katsu, and Kade run around in the back yard. I laughed as Katsu outran all of them. She definitely took after her mother in that sense.

"Hey, Lawrea." I turned and saw Jenna standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" She stepped out and joined me on the porch.

"I wanted to make sure you knew that I'm sincerely sorry, and to thank you for giving me the chance to meet my sister and her kids." I smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I love having you here, and I want you to stay, for as long as you can." I hugged her.

The two of us went back inside, and we watched Emmett play some war game. This was life now. Calm, cool, collected. A sister, five girls who were like my sisters, five boys who were like my brothers, parents, two wonderful children, and my life was complete. Hopefully there would be no other disruptions that would rock my life to the core, but I had a feeling that when you combine a family of vampires, a pack of werewolves, and a bunch of hybrids, life doesn't stay calm cool, or collected very long.

But for now, I'm home.

**Whoo hoo! Chapter over! Story finished! Sorry that's so short, but I just wanted to wrap it up with a happy chapter. Here's the promised excerpt from **Our Time Now.

The silvery full moon shined brightly through the trees as I ran, my two closest friends and brother running behind me.

_Come on Korey! You're so slow! _I yelled at my brother in my thoughts, wolf telepathy gave him the chance to hear it.

_Shut up Kevay. When I catch you, you're going down._ I felt him speed up even more.

_Will you two chill out? Calm down, and let's just run!_ Katsu thought at us.

_Kat's right. Let's just have fun with this. We're probably going to leave Springfield soon, so let's enjoy the scenery while we can._ Kade coxed. He was next in line for Alpha, but Uncle Jake was still Alpha, and would be until he quit or died.

I caught a scent on the breeze, it smelled like moss, but also like . . . one of us? I instinctively moved towards it. The others followed me after a moment of confusion.

We ran for about a mile or two, before I stopped short, and Korey, Katsu, and Kade trotted up beside me.

They came from the trees. Larger than us, larger then Dad or Uncle Jake or Uncle Seth, wolves of all colors possible. They blended with the forest. There were at least twenty of them, and I was just about ready to run when something happened.

The largest wolf, the alpha, spoke.

Wait, he _spoke?_

"I see you are quite young. We were afraid you were vampires coming to hunt us down."

_Let me handle this._ Kade whispered in his thoughts, though I was sure these wolves wouldn't hear us.

Kade stepped forward as a 'spokesperson' of sorts. He nodded.

"Be careful. I understand there is a vampire clan near here, and they are very large. I've also heard they have mutant children, and strange werewolves that change in the day. You must be sure to avoid them, for they won't hesitate to kill you. But don't worry. If we," he motioned toward the other wolves, "see them, we won't hesitate to kill, either." He bared his teeth in a smile.

His wolfy teeth gleamed in the light of the full moon, and I shivered.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! I'll try to update again ASAP! Until then, my dear readers! =)**


End file.
